The Forced Marriage
by cinderella9056
Summary: When Robin witnesses something she should not have witnessed and Alcazar's men tries to kill her what happens? Who will save her? At what cost? What about Patrick and Sam? Who will help cover up what happened?I got this idea from someone else's writing on the Jason and Robin Forum Board can't remember who though. This is my way of writing the story. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

THE FORCED MARRIAGE

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: Please forgive me I do not know what happened after Jason and Robin broke up as I quit watching it in 1999 and then when Robin came home in 2005 the writer's made a mistake and did not put them back together

Please forgive spelling and grammar mistakes I am not using a beta reader

This story takes place in 2007 Alan, Emily and Georgie are not dead

CHAPTER ONE

Robin was lost, she and Patrick were having problems so she went out for a drive to think. She and Patrick were living together and he had accused her of having an affair with Jason because of them having coffee together. Patrick had flipped when he found out about Jason and her weekly coffee and Patrick had demanded that she stop meeting with him and she had said no.

All of a sudden as she turns her car back toward town, she had made a decision, she sees a kid run in front of her car and three guys were running after him they shoot and kill him right in front of her car. They look and see her and one of them says, "Get her." which since her window was down she heard.

They turn their guns on her shooting at her car, she floors it in reverse and then turns it around before they could get a good shot and she races away, just like she had been taught. The three men get her license plate number and call in a clean-up crew for the dead kid.

The three men get in their car which is about 150 feet away and chase after her.

She goes to call for help and realizes she hadn't charged her battery and her phone was dead. She drives faster but they get behind her shooting at her, trying to kill her before she gets back to Port Charles. She arrives in town with them following her. She can't go home, they would kill her when she got out of the car. She thinks, where can she go. Sonny's, that's where she will go.

She turns toward Sonny's and beeps her horn when she gets to Sonny's hoping to attract some attention. Jason and Sonny hear the horn but ignore it. Then Robin goes around the block and honks her horn again. Max runs into the room to tell his boss what was going on after he sees a man in the car behind the one that honked with a gun with a silencer on it shoot at the other car. "Someone is shooting at the car that honked."

Jason and Sonny run out and the car comes around again honking and Jason sees the driver and is shocked that it is Robin, he runs and jumps on his bike and yells at Sonny that it's Robin in the car being shot at which Sonny does not hear. Robin sees Jason jump on his bike and knows that he knew it was her and she was relieved until they start shooting at her again, she turns her car toward the docks and her car starts to sputter as she comes to the harbor and it dies. She gets out and starts to run down the docks knowing that if Jason doesn't get there soon she would die because the guys that killed the kid was right behind her, she keeps running, hoping that Jason would come and save her. She sees a bunch of crates and she decides to try to hide behind them and hopes that it's Jason and not the three men who would find her. No such luck, they find her and drags her out kicking and screaming from behind the crates and they start to beat her with their fists and belt, and then just as they were about to shoot her three gunshots ring out and the three men keel over dead. She looks and sees Jason, Thank God.

She starts to cry, she's hurt from head to toe from the beating she took. "We have to get out of here." Jason said not knowing how bad she was hurt.

"What about my car? It died on me." Robin said.

Jason calls and tells his men to come and get Robin's car and that it died on her and hurry and send a clean-up crew.

Jason lifts a shook up Robin who hurts all over from the beating she sustained and carries her to his bike and puts the helmet on her and tells her to hold on, which she does. He speeds toward Sonny's taking the back roads.

He pulls into Sonny's driveway and Milo opens the gate and Jason pulls up at the front of the house. He notices Carly's car there and says "Oh, no, not now. Carly is here."

"I am not in the mood to deal with her." Robin said, knowing she is liable to knock her out if she so much as insulted her or blamed her for something that went wrong in Carly's life.

"Don't worry I won't let anyone, including Carly, hurt you." Jason promises.

"Thank you Jase, but you should have done that years ago. Not now that I am no longer your concern." Robin says shocking him.

"You will always be special to me, Robin, and I will always protect you." He lifts her up and carries her into the house with her face buried in his shoulder.

Sonny sees Jason carrying Robin in and knows there is something very wrong. Carly looks at Jason carrying Robin and thinks here we go again. She says, "Didn't you get rid of her years ago so what is the trouble making bitch done now."

"Carly, shut up, I have a headache and as far as I am concerned it's none of your business what I am doing here with Jason." Robin said knowing that Carly better not push it or else.

"Jason, are you going to let her speak to me like that, I am your best friend."

"Carly, you deserved it, now I have to tend to Robin, so please go away." Jason said to Carly.

"What happened Jason? Is she okay?" Sonny asked.

"No, I'm not okay, those bastards beat me and slapped me and one took his belt off and hit me with it repeatedly." Robin said.

"Sweetheart, let me see." Robin turns to look at Sonny and Carly gasps seeing the areas that are already beginning to bruise.

"Can you go to the hospital?" Carly asked.

"No hospital, they will ask questions and we can't afford for them to ask questions. I had to kill the three guys that were trying to kill Robin. If the police find out about it I will go to prison and Robin did see me do it. I never wanted her to see that."

"We have to stop Ric from finding out about yours and Robin's part in this. He will make Robin testify against you."

"No he won't, I won't do it." Robin said forcefully.

"Sweetheart, if you don't then you will go to jail until you are willing to talk and tell them what happened. What you saw." Sonny explained.

"He saved my life by killing those three men, that is not wrong and he should not be punished for doing that. If Jason hadn't of killed them, they would have killed me."

"But because of who Jason is he will go to jail unless we make it so that you two can't testify against each other. You get married to each other." Sonny told them. "It's the only way to keep Jason out of jail."

"No way, I will not have it, they cannot get married I will tell the police that Robin killed them before I allow this marriage." Carly said. Trying to control Jason, like she always tries to do.

"Carly, if you do that I will kick you so far out of my life that I will not say one word to you for the rest of your life. You will be my enemy and you don't want that. Robin and I need to make this decision and you are not a part of that decision. And another thing if you did tell them that Robin did this I will confess and tell them I did it and they will believe me so you will be putting me in jail not Robin."

"Sweetheart, why were those men trying to kill you, do you know?"

"I was out driving because Patrick and I were fighting and I decided to take a drive to clear my head and decide what I want. This kid came running out in front of my car and those three men came out and shot him in front of me and they started chasing me in their car and I finally decided to see if I could get your attention so I could get help."

"Good idea, do you know who they were?" Jason asks

"No, just that they killed the kid and tried to kill me."

"They are Alcazar's men. I recognized them I know one is Alcazar's man and I have seen the other two with Alcazar also." Jason said.

"I can send for a doctor for you and you can be treated. Are we in agreement that you two should get married?" When Jason and Robin nod their heads Sonny says. "I will call the pilot and tell him to get the plane ready. You two need to pack."

"No thanks, I can treat myself but Sonny you're forgetting something, Sam and Patrick. We live with them and are in relationships with them. What are we supposed to tell them?" Robin asks after telling him that she can treat herself.

Let me know what you think in a review! PLEASE REVIEW! Let me know if there is a story you would like updated.


	2. Chapter 2

THE FORCED MARRIAGE

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: Please forgive errors I quit watching the show after Jason and Robin broke up in 1999 and the writer's didn't put them back together in 2005

Please forgive spelling and grammar errors I did not use a beta

CHAPTER TWO

"You said you and Patrick were fighting. What were you fighting about exactly?" Sonny asked wondering if it was anything that could be used.

"Jason actually, Patrick found out Jason and I meet for coffee every week and Patrick flipped and accused me of having an affair with Jason, of still loving Jason."

"Okay all you have to do is tell him that he was right that you do still love Jason and that you want to be with him." Sonny said thankful that at least Patrick would be taken care of easily.

"What about Sam, Jason? Anything we can use as to why you are breaking up with her and marrying Robin." Sonny asked hoping against hope that there was.

"We have been having problems, I have been sleeping in the spare bedroom for a while now. Sam cheated on me and she keeps telling me it was a mistake and it won't happen again but I don't really believe her so I haven't been sleeping with her at all. I haven't touched her in two months, since she was unfaithful and I just don't trust her, not now anyway so I have been trying to find a way to break up with her without hurting her too much, haven't managed to do it yet and I think she knows it's coming."

"Well that is good then, break up with her telling her that you want someone who you know isn't going to cheat on you or use you for your money, someone who cares about you and has always had your heart and that is Robin."

"That would work, I will go see Patrick now." Robin said and starts to leave when Jason blocks the door. "Jason, I can't leave to tell Patrick if I don't go see him."

"It's too dangerous for you to leave here and go to your home, Please Robin have Patrick come here and I will have Sam come here also and then we can leave for the airstrip from here and there will be less of a chance of them finding you. Please Robin."

"Alright Jason, my meds, I will have Maxie go get them for me. Let me call her, I don't have a phone that is charged up mine is dead which is why I couldn't call anyone to help me. My car where is it?"

"It is being brought here to Sonny's. Our men got it before the police noticed it. We think that both of us are free and clear of the site where those men died, but we have to make sure that there is nothing to link us to them. We get married and we have to stay married until after the case is closed on the shooting and killing of those three men. We will have to stay married if the Alcazar brothers were told by the three guys that chased you who you were before they died. You will be protected as long as we are married. If we get an annulment or divorce you are fair game again, and you could be forced to testify against me."

"In other words we are going to have to stay married." Robin said knowing that what she said was right, that there would never be a divorce or annulment.

"Yes, Robin, there will not be a divorce or annulment we are in this for keeps and can't tell anyone differently." Jason said knowing they both lost the person that they had been with, Sam and Patrick.

"Well, we will make the most of it. At least I expected to lose Patrick soon." She said.

"Why?" Sonny wanted to know.

"I had decided to have AI done and have a child. I was to pick a donor tomorrow and have the insemination done after that." Robin tells them. "I wanted to have a child so bad, can I still have that done?"

"Yes, but instead of choosing a donor, how about letting me be the donor, we are going to be married after all and I would like to have a child with you."

"Are you sure, Jason? I would love to have you be my donor. We could raise the child together, you make an excellent father."

Carly is fuming but understands why they have to get married but does not like it. But a child, oh no, that would cement their relationship. A baby for Jason though, that would be good he made an excellent father for Michael and he deserved to have a baby of his own.

"Yes, I am sure, I would really love being your donor. As your future husband I do object to you having anyone else's baby but mine, I have always wanted to be a dad and you have wanted to be a mom so I think this is a perfect solution. I will be the father of your child."

"Yes, thank you, Jason, I really didn't want some stranger to be my donor, but after what Patrick did earlier this year before we got back together I felt I had no choice. He made it impossible to have a friend of mine be the donor."

"What did he do?" Sonny asked hadn't heard what Patrick had done.

"He went around to all my male friends and told them that I was trying to fill the void that he left when we broke up. He made sure no one would give their DNA so I could have a child with someone I knew. I'm surprised that he didn't do that with you both, he did it with everyone else."

"He never approached me, how about you Sonny?"

"No, he didn't say anything to me either, he probably knew we would throw him out and help you in any way we could."

Carly erupts. "No, you can't marry Robin, Jason. Find another way to prevent Jason from going to jail. No one will believe you two are back together and got married, especially if Sam and Patrick have any say in it. They both love you and you are about to break their hearts. How can you live with yourselves?"

"That's the point Carly, if we don't do this I will be killed and Jason will go to jail for three murders. This is what we are trying to prevent. Jason and I can prevent that from happening by getting married. Carly, if you don't want Jason in jail for a very long time and me dead then you will keep your mouth shut on what you learned here today."

"Carly, I have done a lot for you over the years and I am asking you to help Robin and me, please."

"Alright, but first Robin needs cleaned up and the bruises covered, if you two are going to get married. Robin, call Maxie and have her bring your medicine and an outfit to wear. You can buy a wedding outfit in Vegas. Is that where they are going to get married, Sonny?"

"Yes, and before anyone says anything no Elvis Impersonators, We will find a nice chapel for you to get married in. Robin, can Maxie get into your and Patrick's apartment without arousing suspicion with Patrick?"

"Yes, let me call Maxie." Jason hands her his phone and she dials Maxie cell phone.

"Hello." Maxie says expecting Jason and wondering why he would call her.

"Maxie, it's Robin, I need a favor I need you to go to my apartment and get my meds and a nice outfit to wear, just pretend I told you, and you could borrow something from my closet if Patrick's asks you what you are doing there. Get my bottles of meds out of the bathroom top shelf in the medicine cabinet and clothes and if he sees you getting my meds tell him I asked you to because I am staying at the MC for a couple days and I asked you to bring my meds to me. If he sees you getting my meds pack some clothes in a duffle bag for me also. Can you please do that and then bring them to Sonny's without telling anyone where I am?"

"Georgie and Spinelli are with me and they can keep Patrick busy while I get you some stuff. We will bring it to Sonny's but you owe me an explanation."

"I'll explain when you get here, just get me meds that's what is really important."

"I will see you soon." Maxie hangs up the phone and tells Spinelli and Georgie what is going on and they go to Patrick and Robin's and while Georgie and Spinelli are talking and keeping Patrick busy Maxie packs a bag and her meds and carries it out behind Patrick so he can't see how much she is really taking. Maxie puts it in the car and comes back in and goes back into the bedroom and gets an outfit and shows Patrick what she got and Spinelli, Maxie and Georgie leave and head to Sonny's with her meds and clothes.

Let me know what you think in a review! Please let me know if you want an update of a particular story.


End file.
